prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Cold: Hell Yeah (DVD)
Stone Cold: Hell Yeah is a Video produced by the World Wrestling Federation. It was released on October 26, 1999 and featured matches from "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Features & Matches *WrestleMania XIV - Austins thoughts on winning the title for the 1st time at the biggest event of the year. *King Of The Ring 98 - His 1st Blood against Kane, & winning the title back the next night on RAW. *Road Rage - Austin talks about the zambonie, cement truck, monster limo, beer truck, & monster trucks (there's a funny story about the camera man taking a bump). *SummerSlam 98 - vs. Undertaker - Austin talks about getting briefly knocked out during the match, & how the smoking skull belt developed. *Over the Edge 98 - vs. Dude Love. Mr.McMahon stacks the deck against the Rattlesnake. *Breakdown 98 - vs. Kane & Undertaker, & the next night on Raw with a vacant WWF Title. *Judgment Day - Austin referees Kane vs. Undertaker. He has to call it down the line or gets fired. I think everyone knows what happens that night & on Raw the next night. Clipps are shown leading to the Survivor Series, & his feud with the Undertaker. *Buried Alive Match - vs. Undertaker. Clipps then show the Royal Rumble 99, & the buildup to... *St Valentine's Day Massacre - vs. Mr McMahon. Also Austin talks about his musical tastes ("Rule #1, don't touch his radio"). *WM XV - vs. The Rock. Also his various TV & other appearances (funny car race, baseball game) are shown. *Backlash 99 - The Rock/Austin feud continues. *This Belt's For You - Austin tosses Rock's IC title into the river. *Rattlesnake Wrecking Co - The opening moments of Rock vs. Austin from the DX PPV. *The @#$%'s On - Austin drives the zamboni to the ring. *Drinkin' On The Job - The beer truck incident. *Calling Dr. Austin - Another classic moment in the Austin/McMahon feud. Mr. McMahon is attacked in the hospital. *Road Dogg, Edge, Godfather, D'Lo Brown, Mr. Ass, Jeff Jarrett, Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, Rock, & Triple H talk candidly about Austin & his impact. *Austin 3:16 Chapter 1 - The classic King Of The Ring speech. *Cause Stone Cold Said So - Austin's reign of terror outside the ring - At Brian Pillmans house, beating a camera man in the studio, & more. *Can Of Whoop-Ass - Austin's in ring dominance. *Talkin' @#$%? Here's How - Some of Austin's best trash talking. *Pulp Austin - Building up to the Royal Rumble. *BMF - Austin talks about his unique walk to the ring. *If You Want Me To Beat Mr. McMahon's Ass... - Austin talks about being motivated by McMahon not wanting him to be champion, leading to one of the most intense, insane feuds of all time. *Dress Code? Hell, No! - Steve Austin: Corporate Champion? *Wanna Raise Some Hell? - Austin tell about how he interacts with the fans. *Expect No Mercy - The Corporate Ministry feud with Austin, with clips from Over The Edge 99, Austin becoming CEO, the King Of The Ring 99 Ladder Match for ownership of the WWF, & Austin regaining the WWF Title from the Undertaker on RAW. *The Bottom Line - An article taken from the 'Austin 3:16' Magazine. *StoneCold.com - a weblink - probably not to useful any more. Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases External links * Listing Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases